


无眠（下）

by 10030824



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 农橘 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10030824/pseuds/10030824





	无眠（下）

        林彦俊又失眠了。这回不是无缘无故地失眠，而是因为他看到了网上的那些言论。

        绑着发带的银发男孩，意气风发地蹦上舞台，踩着强烈的节奏唱跳，张扬又生机勃勃。一根立麦支起，周遭的光亮与粉丝呐喊都被隔绝，舞台中心闭着眼睛唱着rap的男孩，成为光源本身。那一场《零》的表演舞台，太震撼人心，林彦俊本可以吸粉无数，有望成为出道的九个人之一。可是，现实却残酷又不讲道理。没错，是有很多粉丝因为这一场表演而成为他坚定的后盾，但更多的是，网上席卷开来无尽的嘲讽、辱骂与诅咒。黑子们给林彦俊冠之以耻辱的名称，将事实掩盖，将黑白颠倒，将莫须有的罪名砸向他。一场以黑林彦俊为中心的网络暴力狂欢，拉开了序幕。

        不是这样的。不是这样的啊。林彦俊睁大眼睛看着头顶的天花板——在黑暗中像一朵巨大的乌云，仿佛下一秒就要电闪雷鸣大雨倾盆。好压抑。好难受。好想放弃啊。别当练习生了好不好，别比赛了，反正最后肯定不能出道，干嘛还要站在大家面前继续遭受辱骂。我也是一个普通男生啊，我明明可以还嘴的，但我因为练习生这个身份，没办法辩解，做什么都是错的，除了忍受就只能道歉。淦，我真的受不了了。骂我就算啦，还骂我家人，我妹妹才一个高中女生诶，她会不会因为我的缘故被同学欺负。 不行，我过几天要找个机会说我退赛的这件事。不行，明天，明天就去退赛！

        正当林彦俊打定好退赛的主意，逐渐平复了情绪的时候，他听到了下铺传来窸窸窣窣的声音。这小朋友在干嘛？大半夜的不睡觉是怎样，也和我一样失眠吗？林彦俊有些疑惑，开始仔细地听。过了一会儿，他听得红了耳朵。

        被褥与床垫的摩擦声，床架轻轻摇晃出的吱哑声，男孩刻意压制却难忍的喘息声——陈立农在自慰。这、这小崽子需求还挺旺盛的，竟然在那个。林彦俊心想。不过进入大厂三个月肯定憋坏了，在集体宿舍，性生活的自由只能被限制。林彦俊听得也浑身发热，右手不自觉地伸进裤裆里，向很久没释放的小俊问好。可能是林彦俊身体敏感又太久没自慰的缘故，捣弄了没多久，他就舒服地没忍住呻吟。又娇，又软，又糯。像一只小猫咪被主人抱进怀里时发出的一声撒娇，像雪国的美人被落下的雪花轻点脖颈时的一声惊呼，像诗人对着月光提壶饮下美酒时的一声喟叹。婉转动听，情动难抑。林彦俊想杀了自己，因为他发出呻吟之后，下铺就停止了动作——陈立农听到了。

        寝室突然安静得可怕，好像之前那些细碎的声响和两个人在不同被窝里做着相同的事情都是假象。林彦俊煎熬得想哭，一方面是因为此时尴尬得能杀人的气氛，一方面是因为自己的小兄弟实在是饥渴难耐。好想继续啊。终于，陈立农开口打破了这诡异的沉寂。

       “阿俊。”陈立农的声音从下面传来，小声而略有些沙哑，“你要不要下来，和我一起。”

       “……好。”林彦俊鬼使神差地答应了。

       可能是今晚的夜色太好看，或者是今晚林彦俊的情绪过于脆弱。陈立农的声音就像一道符咒，让他竟然莫名其妙地又钻进了对方的被窝。

        如果说之前陈立农的被窝是个温暖的小火炉，那这一次，一定有一簇烈火在炙烤。滚烫，炽热，还有性欲的味道。在林彦俊钻进陈立农被窝的那一刻，他羞耻地发现，自己硬得更厉害了。林彦俊僵硬地躺在陈立农身旁，不知道接下来要怎么做，腹肌也不敢呼吸，像是下一秒要接平板烧的生意。他求助地看向陈立农，发现对方也在盯着自己看。陈立农好像在笑，深情又狡黠，完全不像一个十七岁男生该有的表情。

        也许夜色太浓，自己看错了吧，林彦俊心想。然后他在心里为自己默默打了会儿气，开口道：“那么，我们就开始吧！”礼貌，客套，一本正经。就像AV开始时，女优微笑着对男优说的话。陈立农噗嗤一声笑了。“阿俊，你在搞什么厚，你这样好像我们在拍A片诶！”“屁啦，你A片看得有在多的喔！赶紧开始！”林彦俊翻了个白眼，内心默默吐槽“我们接下来要做的事情和A片有什么两样”。

        林彦俊感觉到陈立农的手伸过来了。他并没有直接摸向小俊而是向上游探，最后轻轻地拈起了林彦俊的乳尖，开始慢慢捻动。柔软粉色的乳尖像两粒含羞的花骨朵，欲拒还迎地立在枝头，享受着又惧怕着春风的作弄。乳尖开始硬了，陈立农手指摩擦的力度转换成一股股电流，从乳尖开始向下传递。林彦俊下面一抖。他又呻吟出声了。

        “原来阿俊这么敏感，连摸摸胸部都很有快感诶！”陈立农声音又低，却依然天真，组成一种难以言喻的违和感。

         “敏感又怎样啦。快点继续！”林彦俊喘息着回答，恶狠狠地瞪了对方一眼。

        “好，阿俊，那我们真的开始咯。”

        陈立农突然吻住了林彦俊，真诚而野蛮。像只小兽物衔住了自己最心爱的事物。他轻轻地啃咬，阿俊的嘴唇嘟嘟的啃起来好舒服。像草莓布丁，旺仔QQ糖，桃子味酷露露。唔，再深一点。陈立农撬开了林彦俊的牙关，伸出好奇的舌尖，探寻着身下这个猫咪一样的男生酿造出的奇迹与甜蜜。陈立农吻得又深又凶，林彦俊忍不住闭上眼睛发出呜咽的声音。睫毛剧烈地抖动，鼻尖痣点缀在发红的鼻头，忘了摘下的耳环与枕头也在暧昧磨蹭，宽松的白色睡裤已经被顶成一座帐篷。陈立农继续攻城略地，离开对方的嘴唇后牵起一线银丝，落在他的脖颈上。闪亮湿润，像一根价值连城的项链。陈立农一口一口地狠嘬，这力度像是要把林彦俊吃干抹净，连骨头也不吐。他所到之处，无一不开出鲜红而暧昧的花朵。像梦里水乡两畔盛开的罂粟，是黑暗里林彦俊散发出的香甜与美艳结出的罪恶之果。终于，陈立农含住了林彦俊饥渴难忍的炽热。林彦俊喊出了声。

        陈立农根本不会什么技巧，他只有十七岁男子汉的蓬勃的生命力与本能原始的性欲。他猛烈地吞吐着林彦俊挺立的欲望，满脸通红，汗水涔涔，看起来像是在一个在夏天刚打完球的少年狼吞虎咽地吃着最爱的雪糕。这雪糕，对于少年来说就是救世主般的存在，而此刻的林彦俊，对陈立农也是。“阿俊，我真的太喜欢你了！”陈立农认真地猛吸一口。“啊！”林彦俊颤抖地，漂亮地，哀求一般地，仰起了脖颈。而陈立农突然停止了动作。

        “怎么了？农农？”林彦俊支起身，看了一眼陈立农。四目相对，情欲的火花在勾结。  
        “阿俊，我，我可以进去吗？”陈立农用小狗一般地眼神盯着林彦俊，像一只温驯的金毛在向主人讨要玩具。天真，无邪，不谙世事；而眼底的欲火却即将喷薄。

        “不可…以…啊……”林彦俊正要拒绝，可对方已经把手指塞了进去。一种从未体验过的奇异的快感击向了林彦俊，从尾椎骨开始，一路电光石火地像四周蔓延扩散，他觉得天旋地转起来。

        “阿俊，你好紧。可是，一根手指还是不够呀。”陈立农低声说，声音已是滚烫的沙哑，“不如让我进来吧。”

        林彦俊根本就没有力气拒绝，或者潜意识里也不想拒绝。他开始期待这奇异的快感，开始渴望陈立农的炽热。他感到一种说不上来的空落落，甚至还有一点委屈，他好想，好想被填满，被紧紧地撑着，这样才安全又温暖，这样才能忘记网上那些丑恶的嘴脸。

        “好。”林彦俊听见自己呻吟着吐出了这个字。

        陈立农立刻进来了，他横冲直撞，快速地耸动。林彦俊紧致，温热，柔软又有弹性。他温柔地包裹着他，宽容又圣洁，一点儿也不怪罪他的莽撞。陈立农有点想哭。这感觉触发了他很久之前本该遗忘的记忆。他觉得自己变成了一个胎儿，回到了母亲的子宫里。自己闭眼屈膝安稳地睡着，四周是温暖湿润的羊水，轻轻地波荡，安抚，演奏着梦一般的摇篮曲。陈立农愈发用力，床被摇晃得发出越来越大的声响。而身下的林彦俊已经呻吟得嗓子都有些嘶哑，他紧闭双目，满脸潮红，双唇微张，含苞欲放。终于，陈立农释放了出来。半透明的白色液体毫无保留地射进了林彦俊的里面，浓郁，粘稠，充满了生命力与情欲。林彦俊猛然一抖，然后也抽搐着射了。陈立农胸口的海绵宝宝图案惹上了林彦俊的颜色，看起来童真又色情。

       “阿俊，真好。我们一起射了喔。”陈立农轻笑着说，语气骄傲又得意。“那之后，我们也要一起出道喔。”

       “笨蛋啦。这种事有什么好得意的，干嘛还和出道什么的扯上关系。”林彦俊有气无力地开骂。

       “反正我是超喜欢你的，你是我的救世主诶。我们一定一定要一直在一起，好不好？”

       “谁答应了你要和你在一起嘛！我林彦俊，22年来都是钢铁直男诶！”

       “……你确定？”

       “都怪你啦。”

       “诶？”

       “好啦，那就在一起，我们一起好好加油。”

       “好！！！”

        第二天，林彦俊打消了退赛的念头，又开始充满干劲地努力练习了。谈恋爱真的好开心，他心想，特别是和男孩子——不对，只是和陈立农。不然，自己还是个直男。啊，那个混蛋！莫名其妙把哥变成了下面的那个。至于网上的恶言，反正都是无脑黑，这些言辞和之前黑农农的话本质上又有什么区别呢，轻飘飘的没有任何力量。那就不管啦。好好比赛，好好恋爱。

       “阿俊！去便利店买完达山还有可乐吗？今晚月色很美馁！”陈立农朝气明媚的声音从练习室门口传来。

      “好喔！”  
       


End file.
